


Full of Longing

by vesta02



Series: The She-Wolf and her Commander [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Bathing, Cuddles, F/M, Flirting, Fondling, Kissing, NSFW Challenge, Romance, naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesta02/pseuds/vesta02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge featuring Cullen and a female Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I am stretching my smut muscles and attempting this for real. The rating might go up or it might not, I haven't decided. Some of these also may be AU eventually, we'll see. The first two are pretty tame to be honest but after that things will heat up a bit!

It’s the lines of his hips where the blanket slips ever so slightly that makes Cora realize one very real fact: Cullen is sleeping _naked_.

It’s not like she hasn’t seen him without clothing before, but being away for months at a time suddenly has her feeling oddly shy. Perhaps she should have left him to sleeping, considering the late hour. Her company has only just ridden in and she’s aware it’s well past midnight. It’s almost a surprise to see his light off considering he seems to be awake at any and all hours with work regardless.

His loft is alight with moonlight and his chest rises and falls with every steady breath. Cora sets her pack down ever so gently, careful not to wake him with her movement. Part of her wonders if it’s better to simply leave and sleep alone but it’s Cora’s heart and the aching reminder that she hasn’t seen him in almost two months that makes her mind up.

She starts with her boots, bending over to unlace them, wincing as the first boot hits the ground with a louder _thud_ than she meant to have. Cullen shifts in bed but doesn’t wake and Cora breathes a very quiet sight of relief, moving to slip out of her remaining boot (and setting it down delicately next to its twin). Gloves were shucked off, coat shrugged out of as she reaches for the ties along her shirt front.

“Cora?” Her hands still along the hem of her tunic, glancing up at his words thick with sleep. He’s barely upright, leaning along one elbow, brow furrowed in confusion. Cora gives him a sheepish smile in the dark, tugging her shirt over her head. “What’re you doing?”

“Getting into bed with you,” Cora replies easily, her tone soft as she works her trousers off, “go back to sleep, Cullen.”

His eyes narrow. “You’re getting undressed,” He’s slowly starting to sound a little more awake but his brain and body don’t seem to have caught up with one another. But there’s a suddenly, sleepy understanding, adding, “You’re back.”

“Yes,” Cora’s quick about sliding out of her smalls, reaching back to unclasp her breast band unceremoniously, letting them fall into the pile of clothes she’s left on his floor, “I’m home. Lie down, will you?”

He complies only after a moment, his head hitting the pillow with a sigh. “You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow,” He murmurs as she lifts the covers, sliding closer to his welcoming embrace. “I was expecting you in the morning.”

“It _is_ sort of morning,” Cora retorts, leaning in to brush a feather light kiss against his forehead, settling in closer to him. He always seems to run warmer than anyone she’s ever known, which helps while they dwell in the mountains. Case in point when she pushes her freezing fingers under him, causing a violent shiver from her lover.

“Smart-ass,” He grumbles, reaching down to give her ass a squeeze. Cora laughs against his skin, lips linger along an old scar that digs into his shoulder.

“When am I not?”

“True,” Cullen sighs, nuzzling his nose along her temple, taking in a deep breath, lips pressing firmly against her head. “Was there a reason you had to get undressed to come to bed?” He asks, “Do I need to wake up more?”

Cora shakes her head, slipping her hands out from under to wrap herself around him. Her legs tangle with his, one thrown casually across his hip, lacing her fingers with his under the covers. “I figured it was only fair since you were naked,” She smirks against his shoulder, tilting her head just slightly to see his bemused expression. “It also makes it easier for you to screw me when you wake up, if you so desire.”

Despite the sleepiness still lingering in his body, there’s no denying to hungry look that crosses Cullen’s features in the dark. But the need for sleep seems to outweigh the thought of pinning her down now and Cullen concedes with a small nod of his head.

Cora’s quiet for a few, long moments, listening to the steady beating of his heart beneath her, the breathing along her head, the gentle caress of his free hand skimming along her hips. They’ve been together a short while but Cora’s almost overwhelmed with the amount of emotion that courses through her with this simple moment, lying together in the dark, skin to skin and drifting into sleep. Her free hand moves, brushing along his neck, fingertips tugging so gently at the curls that lay there. His brow quirks, eyes opening again to meet hers, a silent question.

She doesn’t have to say the words, not yet, pulling him down for a sweet, lingering kiss. “Missed you,” She breathes against his lips, the closest she can get in the moment before she tucks herself against him again. There’s a chuckle from above, arms tugging her closer and closer.

“Missed you, too.”


	2. Naked Kisses

Water runs into the copper tub and Cora sighs, kicking off her boots, stretching her sore and stiff limbs. She’s used to the overwhelming sensation of fatigue though, even if today was spent at Skyhold rather than running herself ragged out in the field. Cooped up until some of the ice melted from the mountain pass, Cora had spent the last few days doing whatever she can around the (still crumbling) keep they called their home. Patches had to be made in walls, plans drawn for a tower expansion and furniture shifted into one of the many unused rooms so her companions might all have decent sleeping arrangements finally.

There’s a twinge in her left shoulder as she rolls it, grimacing against the tug and resistance in her muscles. She’s grateful in this moment that her quarters are warm, windows closed against the falling snow, a roaring fire in the hearth and fire runes lining the nearly full tub. Steam rises into the air and a delightful shiver runs through her at the thought of sinking into it.

Her fingers are working a scarf around her neck, tugging it off when she hears a knock at her door. Cora bites back a groan, lips pressing together tightly – she’s supposed to be _done_ for the day, she’s not about to sit down with any more paperwork or requests now that she has a tub filled with hot water and a few hours of peace and quiet.

“Yes?” She calls, pausing in her progression towards the tub, stilling her hands on the buttons of her jacket. If it’s a runner, she’s ready to tell them to wait until tomorrow – she has a date with her tub.

The door creaks and a familiar, deep voice calls up. “It’s just me. Are you busy?” A grin slips across her lips, unintentionally falling into place with an ease she never thought possible.

“You’re welcome to come up,” She calls back, going back to her task, the first couple buttons of her vest undone by the time Cullen’s breached her room. He’s still dressed in full-armor, his fur cloak dusted from snow outside. His golden eyes stay focused on the report in hand a moment too long and Cora’s already unbuttoned the next two by the time his gaze meets hers.

The surprise on his face is almost adorable as Cora tosses him a coy smile, going to turn the water off, fingers running along the edges of the copper tub by the fire to keep the steam rising up. There’s a very slight flush to his cheeks but his eyes glint gold in the light, lips curving to mirror her expression.

“I didn’t realize you were busy, Inquisitor,” He uses her title in jest, head tilting to take her in as she unbuttons the last few buttons on her shirt, letting it slide from her shoulders.

“This isn’t busy, Commander,” She purrs teasingly, moving to tug her dusty trousers from her legs. “I’m just decompressing. It’s been a very busy day and I’ve had a date with my tub on my mind since this afternoon.”

“Shall I leave and come back later?” For a moment, Cora’s certain he means it, even though his eyes trail along her body, breathing carefully measured.

“You could,” Cora concedes, “or you could join me.” She flashes him a devious smirk, stepping over her rumpled clothes, fingertips brushing along his jaw. He turns into her touch, lips ghosting along her palm, meeting her gaze with a tender steadiness. “This tub is big enough for two. Three, maybe, if you’re feeling _particularly_ adventurous.”

Cullen snorts as she reaches for the clasps on his armor, his hands covering hers before he takes over. He undresses piece by piece as she reaches behind her back, letting her breast band fall to the ground, her smalls the only piece left on her body. He’s quicker than she would be, his motions practiced and swift, careful not to let his armor fall hard against the ground, setting them by her couch. His pace changes with his clothes, all but tearing them from his body, revealing stretches of glorious skin.

He pauses, golden eyes watching her as she runs her fingers along the edges of her smalls, finally slipping them slowly over her hips, falling to the ground. It’s a subtle shift in breath, the way his gaze wants to drink all of her in, to seek every inch of her skin. Its adoration, affection in its purest form as he tugs his trousers and smalls off in one go, stepping out of them and towards her.

“Maker’s breath,” Cullen’s voice is husky, gruff as he runs a hand along the side of her neck and up to cup her cheek. She all but mirrors his action from earlier, tilting her face towards him, lips brushing delicately against his palm. “Have I told you lately that you’re beautiful?” His free hand reaches, grasping lightly at her hip, bodies pulled flush together, leaning in as their foreheads touch. She rubs her nose against his playfully.

“Not today, no, but you know I do adore hearing you say it,” Cora replies cheekily. But there’s nothing cheeky in the way he drinks her in, fingertips tracing along faded scars from Haven, as if he’s memorizing every last part of her, like its life or death whether or not he _knows_ her inside and out.

They’re still newer and Cora’s prone to stumbling. Thankfully, Cullen doesn’t press her to say more than she wants to, never pushes her into anything that she doesn’t desire. He follows her lead as certainly as she lets him, slowly and certainly letting him into her world piece by piece. While words of adoration flow freely from his tongue (and heavier meaning rest deep within his touch), he doesn’t speak them aloud to push her away.

Instead, he tilts her chin up, his lips capturing hers. The kiss starts soft and slow, innocent enough, but her fingers wrap into his curls and a moan falls from her lips as his tongue traces along her bottom lip. Sucking, teasing, he pulls another gasp from her as she clutches herself to him.

His hips roll forward almost of their own accord and another startled gasp escapes her lips, but she’s tensed in his arms. He’s caught her off-guard and Cora curses inwardly. There’s no judgement in his eyes when their kiss breaks, only a silent understanding. He pulls her into a loose embrace, lips pressing against the side of her head. She tucks herself into his arms, breathing in against his neck.

“I’m sorry, not tonight,” She murmurs against his collarbone, pressing light kisses where her voice remains muffled, “but can you still stay? I’m serious about the bath,” She pulls back, a slight smile crossing her freckled features, adding, “I’ll wash your back if you wash mine?” There’s hope in her voice, even though she feels bared before him, both physically and emotionally.

Cullen dips his head, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “You don’t have to apologize,” He tells her, words he’s repeated countless times, “and of course I’ll stay, if that’s what you want.”

“Yes,” Cora gives a breathy laugh as she carefully disentangles herself from their embrace. There’s a pause before she stands on tip-toe to drop a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth where he’s scarred, turning to face the large copper tub. “After you?”

Cullen obliges, a hissing sigh escaping when he’s finally submerged into the water. It comes up to his chest and, holding his hands out to help her balance, Cora joins him shortly thereafter. He leans back against the tub with Cora nestling safely in his arms, a gentle sigh of her own falling from her lips.

They sit in silence together, his fingers tracing freckles along her arms, her head tilted back against his shoulder. It’s a slow progression to actually washing as she ducks her head beneath the water, surfacing with a laugh. He’s already lathering his hands with a floral soap Cora loves best, moaning in appreciation under the ministrations of his fingers through her very short locks and against her scalp. When he hands the soap to her, she gives him a teasing sort of smile.

“What, you want to use my very floral, very feminine soap?” She waggles her eye brows, face breaking into a genuine smile, “How very bold of my dashing Commander.”

Cullen laughs, sneaking in a kiss before she can continue. “The goal is to smell like you. I don’t see anything wrong with that.” He pretends not to catch the smug smile on her face before her fingers work a lather through his curly hair.


End file.
